Original Vampire
The Originals are a special group of powerful vampires. They are the very first and original vampires in existence. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. It is unknown if on the show, they were human at one point, but if the show emulates The Vampire Diaries novel series and storyline some what, then these vampires weren't made; they were vampires that have never been human in their entire lives. The Originals may not be able to be killed by a stake, as Damon staked Elijah after Elijah had attacked and tried to kill Stefan, and he came back to life, pulling the stake out of his heart and later on, regenerating from his dead state probably because of his status and advanced age. The Original vampires are so powerful, that they can even compel other vampires into doing things against their will, just like a normal vampire has the ability to compel a normal human without the presence of vervain. Members and Former Members * (He is the Leader of the Originals. He is considered the oldest of all vampires, is also the most hated and feared of The Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after Elena). *Elijah (He is a former Original member. Elijah seems to want to protect Elena from Klaus and he does not want to break the Sun and The Moon Curse. Elijah wants to kill Klaus). *Amy (A possible Original member, although nothing has been confirmed). *Adrienne (A possible Original member, she is described as a very dangerous vampire and nobody dares to touch her but nothing has been confirmed). *Charlotte Petrova (A possible Original member. She is a vampire turned around the year c.1200 but not confirmed) Servants and Former Servants *'Two Unnamed Vampires in 1491-1492': They along with Elija seek Katherine to bring her to Klaus but Trevor betrayal them and leads to a false path. *Trevor (He was killed by Elijah for betraying him by helping Katherine escape from him during the 15th century). *Rose (A very close friend of Trevor's; she and Trevor tried to stay hidden from Klaus for many centuries and have both been running from him ever since. Rose also helped to turn Katherine into a vampire. She now insists on helping both Damon and Stefan to help protect Elena from Klaus and from being in danger). *Slater (He was a good friend of both Rose and Trevor's. He did not volunteer to serve. Slater was a young vampire and was turned sometime during the 70's. Slater was someone who Rose frequently turned to for help whenever she needed it. Slater was compelled by Elijah, who has the strength and the ability like any Original vampire, to compel other vampires. Elijah compelled Slater to stab himself in the heart, killing him instantly). *Alice (Not directly, she was Slater's girlfriend, she is responsible for investigating all vampires and she calls Cody for the petition of Elena). *Cody (He along with two vampires are called for Alice by the request for Elena to be taken to Klaus to earn your trust of the Original. Elijah asked if someone else about Elena, they respond not and they are murderer). *Two Unnamed Vampires (They along with Cody to take Elena to Klaus, but Elijah comes and kills it before it happens). Trivia *In the series, The Originals are considered the first family of the old world. *In the books, Klaus is one of the Old Ones but never states that there is an older group of vampires. *In the books, Klaus is wise, sadistic, cruel, insane, etc. In the series Elijah said that Klaus is the most feared and hated of The Originals. * In the series, Rose tells Trevor that Elijah belonged to the old school. *In the series, so far not been able to contact a real member of The Originals (Elijah is a Former Original). *According to the words of Elijah (I've been dead for centuries) and the words of Rose (Elijah is the Easter Bunny in comparison to Klaus), this could leave with the idea that Klaus is much older and powerful than the books. *For the moment, has only confirmed a current member of The Originals (Klaus) and a former member (Elijah). *Before the first mention of Klaus in the series, it would change the character for an older and powerful vampire named Phillipe came after Elena. *Katherine says that she met Klaus in England, this could be where The Originals can stay. *The servants who were under orders The Originals were two unnamed vampires in 1491-1492, Cody and two unnamed vampires in 2010 (destroyed by Elijah), Rose and Trevor (killed by Elijah) are former members and Slater along Alice were just friends of Rose and Trevor but never established whether they were really servants. *Adrienne, Amy, Charlotte are not confirmed characters and whether they are members or not members of The Originals. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Antagonists Category:Vampire Diaries Characters